The present invention is directed generally to a torus image-producing kaleidoscope. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a kaleidoscope capable of producing a kaleidoscopic image of three dimensions. Most particularly, the present invention is directed to a torus image-producing kaleidoscope which uses reflective elements cut with curved sections and joined together along straight lines to produce the three dimensional kaleidoscopic images. The reflective elements are utilized in conjunction with a three dimensional object cell to product the color and pattern element necessary to create the three dimensional toroidal kaleidoscopic image. A set of four reflective elements, or mirrors, cut and placed at exact angles with respect to each other, using a three dimensional object cell, provide the torus image-producing kaleidoscope.
The kaleidoscope is a device with a long and colorful history. In 1817 Sir David Brewster of Scotland was granted what is believed to be the first patent on a kaleidoscope. Sir Brewster coined the word xe2x80x9ckaleidoscopexe2x80x9d based on a Greek translation of: beautiful+a form+to see. This translation has left its""interpretation open to the imagination and, in current times is used to refer to any beautiful form seen in an optical device, and not limiting the interpretation to a specific device or arrangement. Brewster""s device was a rather simple combination of two planar reflectors joined along an edge and fixed at an angle from each other. This early kaleidoscope created a number of reflections of a viewing object, rendering beauty and relaxation for the user. The earliest kaleidoscopes were thought of as scientific instruments with applications for the fine and useful arts.
One of the earliest and most famous producers of kaleidoscopes in the United States was Charles G. Bush of Boston. Several patents were issued to Mr. Bush in the 1870""s. These were directed to improvements to the earliest kaleidoscope invented by Sir David Brewster. Throughout the 1800""s into the early 1900""s kaleidoscopes were very popular, first as early scientific instruments, and then as children""s toys.
During the past 20 years, the kaleidoscope has experienced a resurgence. Early devices are now viewed as highly desirable collectibles. A large number of makers, designers, inventors, innovators and artists have experimented with various designs and arrangements of reflecting surfaces or mirrors in an effort to create and to build kaleidoscopes which are used as gifts and collectibles. In 1988 Steven Gray introduced a kaleidoscope which used the early principles of Brewster""s and Bush""s ideas, as well as Mr. Gray""s own creative input, to produce three dimensional effects of the image being reflected. In the past, only two dimensional imaging had been accomplished. Mr. Gray opened up an entirely new direction on how a kaleidoscope could be constructed and how kaleidoscopic images could be viewed. Mr. Gray took the two-dimensional realm of kaleidoscope imagery, and transformed it into a three-dimensional realm. In comparison, a two-dimensional image would be a segmented circle while a three dimensional object would be a segmented sphere. Since the debut of Mr. Gray""s kaleidoscope, many others have sought to create other three dimensional objects for kaleidoscopes.
One limitation in most prior art kaleidoscopes is that the mirrors in the most early and simply constructed devices must be cut in straight lines, and must be joined along straight edges. In the prior art Gray device, the mirror system is a series of straight cuts on the mirror, connected in a converging manner, and producing a three dimensional kaleidoscopic image. In the early days of kaleidoscopes, the use of glass mirror systems which were cut along straight lines was the state of the art. Apparently at that time, no one thought or perhaps no one was able to cut a reflective surface along a curved line. Today, several makers of kaleidoscopes have cut reflective glass and plastics in curved sections to produce various kaleidoscopic images. However, these more recent devices still tend to utilize a two dimensional object cell, such as a section of a wheel or a disk. Alternatively, the object cell may be a tangential-contact view of a cylinder or a tangential-contact view of a sphere, such as a glass marble. While the resultant three dimensional imagery is a significant optical variation from Brewster""s early kaleidoscope design, it still fails to produce a truly three dimensional kaleidoscopic image that simultaneously contains a robust, truly symmetrically-reflected image.
Many of the present kaleidoscopes and their associated imagery are objects of art and are found in many museums and private collections. These artistic endeavors are numerous, and have proven to be highly innovative. Many are constructed as limited edition art objects. Unfortunately many of these kaleidoscopes are not constructed using the sound basic rules outlined in Brewster""s early works on the principles of the kaleidoscope. One of the most difficult principles not overcome in many of the modern designs involving three dimensional kaleidoscopic imagery, is that the object cell, and thus the associated objects to be viewed, does not come in close contact with the termination of the mirrors in the kaleidoscope. This, due to the nature of the optics of the kaleidoscope, results in a kaleidoscopic image that is not symmetrical. In other words, the reflected segments of the kaleidoscope image do not match up properly, and degrade the xe2x80x9crobustnessxe2x80x9d of the image and decrease the symmetry. In addition, many of these high end art kaleidoscopes are sensitive to handling, and the majority of people can not enjoy the view these kaleidoscopes afford to offer.
In 1995 Juan Sandoval produced a kaleidoscope showing a variety of three dimensional geometric images. While robust and symmetrical, these images consist of cubes, octahedra, spheres, and other polyhedrons. While such devices have a place, there is also a need for a torus image-producing kaleidoscope that can be handled, examined, used and enjoyed without great fear that it will be damaged or destroyed. The enjoyment of kaleidoscopes requires that the image producing device be sufficiently strong and uncomplicated so that it will withstand the type of handling that a toy is apt to experience in the hands of a youthful user. Various ones of the prior art objects and collectibles have not been able to withstand such usage.
The prior art kaleidoscopes do not produce a robust and truly symmetrical three dimensional image using a device that is practical and durable. The torus image-producing kaleidoscope, in accordance with the present invention, accomplishes these desirable results. It is a significant improvement over the prior art devices, and certainly proves to be a natural succession to the addition of the currently existing three dimensional kaleidoscope image complexity.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a torus image-producing kaleidoscope.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kaleidoscope capable of producing an image of three dimensions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a torus image-producing kaleidoscope which uses reflective surfaces cut with curved sections and joined together along straight lines.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a torus image-producing kaleidoscope having a cylindrical object cell.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a kaleidoscope capable of producing multiple toroidal images.
Even yet another object of the present invention is to provide a torus image-producing kaleidoscope which is sturdy, durable and able to be mass-produced.
As will be discussed in detail in the description of the preferred embodiments, which is presented subsequently, the torus image-producing kaleidoscope in accordance with the present invention creates a unique kaleidoscopic image of three dimensions using mirrors cut with curved sections and then joined along traditional straight lines. The mirrors have sections that are cut as a semicircle or a part of a semicircle or as a curve or a section of a curve. A three dimensional object cell, perferably in the shape of a right cylinder, is used to produce the three dimensional kaleidoscope image. As opposed to prior art devices which have used traditional planar object cells, such as a section of a wheel or a disk, the three dimensional object cell of the present invention cooperates with the curved surfaces of the mirrors to create a robust, truly symmetrical three dimensional object in space. The object cell fits together with the reflector system; i.e. the several mirrors with the curved section cuts, in such a way that there is continuous contact between the object cell and the reflector edge surface. This continuous line contact between the object cell and the reflector surface allows, optically, a robust and truly symmetrical image, to the furthest extent possible in such an arrangement, to be produced.
In the torus image-producing kaleidoscope of the present invention, the image produced is that of a torus, or doughnut shape, which appears to be floating freely in space. This, in itself, has not been done before. The present invention also allows an image to be reflected over the surface of the torus. Reflections along both the lateral and longitudinal axis of the torus can be obtained by using the subject invention. The kaleidoscopic image provides the illusion that the torus in space is turning into or out-of itself This renders a moving kaleidoscopic image which is very stimulating, energetic and strongly dimensional.
The torus image-producing kaleidoscope in accordance with the present invention can be produced using reflective plastic as the reflector system and an object cell in the form of a cylindrical tube of plastic. The device is not fragile when made using these durable materials. While it can be constructed using a mirrored glass reflector system and a glass object cell, it does not depend on specific materials to form its three dimensional toriodal image. Thus the kaleidoscope in accordance with the present invention can be mass-produced and can be used and enjoyed by masses of people.
The torus image-producing kaleidoscope of the present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art devices. It represents a substantial advance in the art to which it pertains.